Final Fantasy X: Naruto Version
by Shinja1985
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – I only own my own copy of Final Fantasy X. I don't own Final Fantasy X or Naruto.

A/N – For the lack of description, the costumes the characters are wearing in this story are their Part II costumes.

* * *

**Bold** - Narration 

_Italic_ - Pasts

* * *

_A group of ninjas gathered around the campfire in a peaceful sunset afternoon. They were most likely resting from what seemed to be a really long journey. Their campfire seemed to take place among ruins of an ancient city. Around these ruins, souls flew around, like fireflies. _

_These ninjas were very powerful, if there were to have made it this far. One of them wore a mask, the next had red eyes and red lipstick, one was a smoker, one had long blonde hair with a purple outfit, one wore a white robe and had light gray pupil-less eyes, one wore a jacket with light gray pupil-less eyes, just like the other one; and finally, there was a blond ninja who wore a black and orange outfit._

_While they all sat at the campfire, the blond ninja sat up from his spot and places a hand on a kunoichi's shoulder, in a comforting way. This kunoichi, who beared these gray pupil-less eyes, felt very comfortable with the blond ninja. The blond ninja walked up a hill away from the group, to see the beautiful sunset, which engulfed the ruins of this ancient city._

**NARUTO - This is probably going to be the last time we spend together. You should hear my story...**

* * *

_**Final Fantasy X**_

* * *

It was nighttime in a beautiful city. People were excited about something that was about to happen, as if there was an event going on. Among the crowd, there was a mysterious boy with a hood... 

A group of fans awaited a blond ninja, who sported a black and orange outfit, outside of his apartment. The blond ninja approached his fans, who held forehead protectors. The first group of fans the blond ninja approached was a group of fangirls.

**FANGIRL 1** - Can I have your autograph?

**NARUTO** - (taking a pen out) Sure thing! (signing the fangirl's forehead protector)

**FANGIRL** **2** - Good luck with the exam tonight!

**NARUTO** - No sweat! (signs fangirl 2's forehead protector) If I win my first round, I'll...uh, do this! (giving two thumbs up) That will mean it's for you!

**FANGIRLS** - (giggling)

**NARUTO** - Where will you two be at?

**FANGIRL** **1** - East block in the front row!

**FANGIRL** **2** - Fifth from the left!

**NARUTO** - Gotcha!

Naruto then approached three young ninjas, who sported goggles on their heads. One wore a blue scarf, one had blush makeup on, and the last one had a runny nose.

**KONOHAMARU** - (handing Naruto his forehead protector) Can you sign this?

**NARUTO** - Sure thing! (signs)

**MOEGI** - Me, too!

**NARUTO** - All right. (signs)

**UDON** - Don't forget me!

**NARUTO** - Don't worry. (signs) Well, it's almost time. Make sure you guys cheer for me, okay?

**KONOHAMARU** - ...two, three.

**KONOHAMARU, MOEGI, & UDON** - Teach us some techniques!

**NARUTO** - Come on, I have to finish this exam.

**KONOHAMARU** - Then why don't you teach us after?

**NARUTO** - Hmm...maybe tonight...?

**HOODED** **BOY** - You can't tonight.

**NARUTO** - Um, I mean, tomorrow.

**KONOHAMARU** - Promise?

**NARUTO** - I never go back on my word!

* * *

In the middle of the night, Naruto was walking around the streets of Konoha. In the streets, he saw a TV banner of a man. This man had spikey blond hair like Naruto, and he wore a white trenchcoat with fire designs. Naruto looked at the picture with a resentful look in his eyes and waved it off. As he ran through the streets of Konoha, the announcer of the Chuunin Exams was heard around the streets. 

**ANNOUNCER** - That night, I ran away from home and into a coffee shop, when I heard what happened. Our beloved Minato-sama was gone. Just like that. My dad was his biggest fan, so I know how hard he took the news. Truth be told, we all took the news hard. I asked myself, "What were you thinking?" I went back home, and we stayed up almost the whole night talking about Minato-sama. My dad didn't really talk much about him, though. Oh, whoops. Sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to talk about the past. In any case, after ten years in the making, the Minato Memorial Chuunin Exam tournament is today! Eight candidates who have fought valiantly through the preliminary rounds to make up to this special night. One thing is for sure, the fans have come all this way to see the "Superstar of Konoha." He is Minato-sama's flesh and blood, and the new hope for Pride of Konoha! What kind of performance will he show us? Will we get to see him perform Minato-sama's legendary technique? It looks like we'll be in for quite a show tonight, folks!

* * *

Thousands of fans approached Naruto and slowed him down as he tried to run towards the Chuunin Exam stadium. Naruto rushed through, fighting off the crowd's grip until he reached the stadium and the guards cut the fans off.

* * *

In the locker room, Naruto waited anxiously for his round to begin. Upon hearing his name and the name of his opponent, he quickly exitted the locker room and headed straight for the arena. He heard the crowd go wild over the sound of his name. Naruto was not only going to win this round, but he was going to give this crowd a show that they'll never forget. 

Meanwhile, one masked ninja, while reading a book, was hanging out on one of the towers of Konoha. When he turned his head to the left, he saw water rising. The masked ninja calmly closed his book and jumped off the tower he was standing on.

Back at the stadium, things were going intense during Naruto's rounds. Kunais and shurikens were flying everywhere. Naruto's opponent was good at ninjitsu and taijutsu, but even those moves were not good enough to put Naruto down. The crowd roar for Naruto to win. Using his Shadow Replication Technique, Naruto defeated his opponent with one of his signature moves, the Uzumaki Combo. With the last hit, his opponent went down for the count.

While the masked ninja walked through the streets of Konoha, while the entire village was being torn apart by this strange water entity.

Naruto's second round was about to start. However, before the match could begin, the water entity shot out bursts of energy everywhere, destroying almost everything in sight, especially the stadium. The crowd panicked and quickly fled the stadium.

With everything destroyed, Naruto quickly fled the arena to see what was going on. On the way, he saw the masked ninja, standing against a pile of rubble.

**NARUTO** - Kakashi-sensei! (running to him) What are you doing here?

**KAKASHI** - Waiting on you. (walking off)

**NARUTO** - What do you mean? What's going on?

Naruto followed Kakashi to the ruined streets of Konoha. He saw more people running away from the dangers, until, for some unknown reason, everything stopped in its tracks. Naruto saw the hooded boy standing around, facing him.

**HOODED** **BOY** - It has begun. Don't cry.

When the hooded boy disappeared, everything continued on as it was. People were still panicking and Konoha was being destroyed. Naruto continued onwards towards Kakashi.

**NARUTO** - (catching up to Kakashi) Hey, wait! You're going the wrong way!

**KAKASHI** - (looking up) Take a look.

Naruto looked up to where Kakashi was looking. It was safe to say, he was ultimately surprised by an extraordinary sight to behold. This huge water entity hovered over the entire village, in a water orb-like state.

**KAKASHI** - It's the "Kyuubi."

**NARUTO** - The "Kyuubi?"

This "Kyuubi" then launched an array of mini demons around the village. They took the shape of a small demonic foxes and approached Naruto. Naruto, having not seen this kind of enemy before, did the best he could to dodge them before falling back.

**KAKASHI** - (handing Naruto a unique kunai) Take it.

Naruto grabbed the kunai from Kakashi's hand. This kunai had a tri-tipped blade, which was not normal for the other kunais. It was obvious that this kind of kunai was custom-made.

**KAKASHI** - Minato used that kunai once.

**NARUTO** - My dad?

**KAKASHI** - (drawing his kunai) I hope your training paid off.

Using their ninja skills with the kunai, Naruto and Kakashi fought side-by-side against these fiends. They fought a barrage of fiends standing in their way, ignoring the ones that were spawning behind them. As they kept hitting and running, they encountered a demonic-living tower of flesh, surrounded by the small fiends.

**NARUTO** - You don't belong here!

**KAKASHI** - They really want to die so bad!

Naruto and Kakashi combined their strengths to fight of the fiends and tear down the demonic-living tower of flesh, the Kyuubispawn Ammes. The living tower of flesh was the toughest to take down, however. Naruto and Kakashi had to summon enough chakra to enhance their strength. With their increased strength, the two ninjas used their kunais to cut down the Kyuubispawn.

With the obstacles down, Naruto and Kakashi continued onward through the ruined streets of Konoha. As they were running, Naruto looked up to see the image of his father again.

**NARUTO** - You better not laugh at me, old man. (to Kakashi) Kakashi-sensei, we have to get out of here!

**KAKASHI** - They're waiting for us. (running off)

**NARUTO** - Huh? Come on, what do you mean?

Naruto and Kakashi faced off another barrage of the fiends. During this fight, unfortunately, everytime Naruto and Kakashi struck down a fiend, another one took its place. It was stalemate.

**KAKASHI** - This isn't working. (noticing a Tanker) There! Hit it down!

**NARUTO** - Are you crazy!?

**KAKASHI** - Don't worry, Naruto. I have a plan.

Naruto did was Kakashi said and struck the tanker down as hard as he could, while being assisted by Kakashi. Eventually, after getting in many hits, the tanker fell off the street and landed on the base of the building, which held Minato's image. The building collapsed on the rest of the fiends, effectively destroying the enemies all at once.

**KAKASHI** - Time to go.

Kakashi and Naruto performed a leap of faith across the broken street. Kakashi landed on a platform, while Naruto grabbed a ledge next to his sensei.

**NARUTO** - (trying to keep his grip) Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!

Above the two, the Kyuubi began sucking in the road that Kakashi and Naruto was on.

**KAKASHI** - (to the Kyuubi) Is this what you want?

Naruto continued to keep his grip. Naruto realized this was it. He was going to die.

**KAKASHI** - (grabbing Naruto's jacket) It's time, Naruto. This is your story...and it begins here.

Naruto witnesses Kakashi getting sucked into the void the Kyuubi created. Then, he saw himself being sucked in. All that was left was Naruto screaming as he was being pulled into the void. Everything became white. He didn't saw Konoha anymore. Kakashi or his friends were nowhere to be seen. However, he did hear something. Or rather...someone...

??? - Hey! Hey!

**NARUTO** - D-Dad?

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in another dimension. He saw a destroyed stadium with a lake of fire below. Endless night even engulfed this entire place. On one platform, he saw a familiar figure standing with his arms crossed. Naruto realized he was floating in midair and tried to bring himself towards the platform. However, when he got there, the figure's form shifted to the younger version of Naruto.

**NARUTO - A lot of things were going through my mind. Where was I? What's going on? I began to feel a little weird, and a little drowsy. This had to be a dream. A dream of me being alone. I wished that there was someone around. I didn't care who it was. I just wanted someone to be beside me...so I wouldn't feel so lonely...**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER – I only own my own copy of Final Fantasy X. I don't own Final Fantasy X or Naruto.

A/N – For the lack of description, the costumes the characters are wearing in this story are their Part II costumes.

* * *

**Bold** - Narration 

_Italic_ - Pasts

* * *

Naruto found himself floating on a rock in the middle of a lake. The lake was filled with ruins of unknown origin. The skies were dark and there were no signs of life. Not even Kakashi was around to retrieve the lost ninja. 

**NARUTO** - Is there anyone around!? Kakashi-sensei!? Where are yooooouuuuu!?

Naruto had to choice but to swim towards to what he saw as an ancient temple. That was the only shelter for Naruto to take.

He continued to swim towards other fallen structures, until he finally regained his footing on another platform. From here on, it should be smooth sailing...or rather smooth walking. Naruto came across a bridge, which led directly to the ancient temple he was heading towards. Little did he know, however, there was someone...or something lurking beneath the water.

Suddenly, there was a rumble, which caused the bridge, that Naruto was standing on, to collapse. While he was in the water, Naruto spotted three fish-like demons chasing after him. Naruto quickly drew his katana and attempted to fend off these fish-like fiends. He quickly killed off two of the fish-like fiends, but before he could finish off the third one, a gigantic fish-like fiend suddenly came in and devoured the third fiend. For every small fish, there was always a bigger fish. This big fish spotted Naruto and attempted to escape, knowing he couldn't finish off this thing. Naruto spotted an entrance to the ancient temple underwater and swam as quickly as he could. The jaws of the big fish nearly engulfed Naruto whole, but Naruto made it in the nick of time, due to the entrance not being big enough for the big fish. The big fish's jaws accidentally caused the entrace to collapse.

**NARUTO - Somehow, every turn I end up making always ends up bad. I went from the fire hell...to the frozen hell. I always thought that this was going to be the last place I'll ever be in.**

* * *

Naruto found himself in the temple will fallen debris everywhere. However, the debris didn't block Naruto's way as he began to explore the area. The temple was too cold to be in. He realized that he needed to make a campfire, if he was going to live, even if it's for a little while longer. 

When Naruto entered the temple's hallway, he jumped a little when thunder crashed and it showed a scary-looking statue. He sighed in relief that it wasn't another fiend. He also realized what was causing temple to be so cold. There was a water fall in the hallway, which gave off a chilly temperature. Naruto saw some bouquet that could be used for fire, but because they were drenched under the water, it was no good to make fire out of it. In the middle of the hallway, he found a campfire, which was nice and dry. Naruto explored the temple ruins to find something he could use to make himself a campfire. Around the temple, he found a dry, withered bouquet that could be used as a medium for the firewood. Seconds later, he found something to start a fire: two flints.

Using these two materials, he placed the bouquet onto the wood and quickly began to click the two flints together. Because of the roughness of the stones, it made sparks, which was enough to burn the bouquet and start up the campfire. All that was left for Naruto was to sit in front of the campfire to keep himself warm. He then lied himself on the ground, obviously bored out of his mind.

**NARUTO** - I'd do anything for ramen, right now.

* * *

_**NARUTO** - What do you want?_

_**KAKASHI** - That was a big mistake, Naruto. Your misjudgement was the reason why your platoon failed._

_**NARUTO** - You called me here just to tell me THAT?_

_**KAKASHI** - Ten years have...passed. By now, you should've been crying._

_**NARUTO** - Why me?_

_**HOODED** **BOY** - Because you always cry..._

* * *

Naruto woke up from his dream. He must've fallen asleep. No food can do that to a man. Naruto turned his attention to the campfire, which, unfortunately, was dying out. 

**NARUTO** - (getting up) Whoa, wait! Not yet! Don't go out on me now! Hold on, I'll find more wood!

Before Naruto had a chance to look for more, he spotted a large fiend staring at him. Finally, it let out a screech and jumped down to eat Naruto. He quickly drew his katana to fend off the fiend. It was a tough fight, however, since it was a little strong.

During the fight, the sealed door in the hallway exploded, and an unknown group wearing goggles and gas masks emerged from the door. Naruto immediately went on the defense. Were they friends or enemies? One of them, a blonde girl approached Naruto's side and equipped herself with a bladed gauntlet. From the looks of it, she wasn't going to fight Naruto.

**NARUTO** - You're fighting with me? Now that's what I'm talking about!

Naruto and this mysterious blonde ninja fought off against the fiend. The blonde girl used her kunais that were attached to explosive tags. They were enough to weaken the fiend for Naruto to land the final blow. Naruto faced the blonde girl, who removed her goggles to show her eyes and her face.

**NARUTO** - (sigh) Man, I'm glad that's over.

Unfortunately, the worst was just beginning. One of the group members grabbed Naruto by his hair, while another had a kunai to his neck.

**GROUP** **MEMBER** **1** - Fryd ec drec? (What is this?) (A/N: I can't do "Al Bhed" in my own words. Please bear with me.)

**GROUP MEMBER 2** - Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca! Oac! Ed ec cu! (A fiend! In human  
disguise! Yes! It is so!)

**GROUP MEMBER 3** - (holding a kunai to Naruto's neck) Fa gemm ed? (We kill it?)

**GIRL** - Fyed? Fryd ev ed ec risyh? (Wait? What if it is human?)

**GROUP MEMBER 3** - Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr. (They are the same in death.)

**GIRL** - E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic. (I forbid it! We bring it with us.)

The girl approached Naruto and stood close to him. Naruto began to wonder what was going to happen.

**GIRL** - Cunno... (Sorry...)

Before Naruto could see it coming, the girl punched Naruto in the stomach really hard, effectively knocking out the ninja. Before Naruto blacked out completely, he saw the girl walk away, while one of the group members ordered his men to retrieve his body.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself aboard a ship in the middle of the ocean. Naruto was about to get up, but his captives spotted him and kicked him back to the ground. 

**NARUTO** - That hurts, you dumbass!

**GROUP MEMBER 4** - (holding a spear to his face) Hu sujehk, rayn? (No moving, hear?)

**NARUTO** - Geez...all right, all right.

The hatch on the ship opened and the girl and a man emerged from the door. Naruto glared at the girl for the fact that she double-crossed him. The girl picked up Naruto by his arm and restrained it behind him, so he wouldn't move.

**MAN** - Caynlr res! (Search him!)

The man began to grunt, while trying to demonstrate what he wanted Naruto to do. Naruto, being the clueless guy that he was, didn't quite get what he was trying to say.

**NARUTO** - Um, okay...whatever you say.

**MAN** - Tu oui hud cbayg? (Do you not speak?)

The man once again began to grunt while demonstrating to Naruto, showing him a pair of goggles. Like before, Naruto still didn't know what he wanted.

**NARUTO** - Can you speak in my language so I'd understand?

**GROUP MEMBER 2** - Ehcumahla! (Insolence!)

**GIRL** - Fyed! (Wait!) (to Naruto) He said that if you work for us, he'll take you in as a refugee.

**NARUTO** - (surprised) You...actually understand me?

One of the group members showed more hostility to Naruto for him being uncooperative. Seeing no other choice, Naruto reluctantly decided to work for them for now.

**NARUTO** - (rubbing his head in pain) Okay, okay, I'll work for you guys! Stop hitting me!

Naruto gathered up some supplies for whatever job they wanted him to do. He took his sword with him, knowing that there could be some dangerous fiends underwater. Before he could go in, he approached the girl so he would know what was going on.

**GIRL** - Our reports indicated that there is an ancient ruin right under us. It's not working right now, but there might be some power left, still. We have to go down below and get it working. After that, we'll be able to get the "big treasure" below. All right, let's get to work!

**NARUTO** - Got it!

* * *

Naruto and the girl dove into the ocean together and began to swim deeper and deeper into the ocean. Along the way, Naruto and the girl fought off some fish-like fiends. They weren't as bad as the ones Naruto encountered, since these fishes were very small. After swimming down further and further, the two ninjas found an underwater ancient ruin. They entered the ruins and activated a generator inside. The two ninjas were on their way out, but suddenly, a gigantic octopus-like fiend appeared and blocked off their exit. The two ninjas used their ninjitsus and their teamwork combination to defeat this fiend. After the fall of the fiend, the two ninjas escaped from the ruins and began to swim back up the to the surface. On the way, Naruto was amazed on what they found. It looked like gigantic ship of some sort. Perhaps a war machine?

* * *

Naruto and the girl came aboard the ship and dried themselves off.

**GROUP MEMBER 1** - Fa vuiht dra airship! (We found the airship!)

**GROUP MEMEBER 2** - ra naluntc fana nekrd. (The records were right.)

**GROUP MEMBER 1** - Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib? (Now, how to drag it up?)

Naruto was about to follow the girl and her friends inside the ship, but one of the group members shoved him out, forcing him to stay outside.

**NARUTO** - Hey! Are you guys that ungrateful!?

* * *

Minutes later, Naruto was lying down on the ground with his elbow propping his head. It's been hours since he had a decent meal. His stomach was beginning to growl because of it.

**NARUTO** - Man, I don't care, I just need to eat something.

The girl came by and kicked Naruto in his elbow, trying to catch his attention. Naruto grabbed his sword and went on the offensive. He didn't know what was their problem, but he was starting to get fed up with their hostility. However, the girl was trying to show Naruto that she had his food ready.

**NARUTO** - Hey, now we're talking!

Naruto grabbed the plate of food from the girl and began to eat it very fast. It was to be expected. Naruto was quite hungry after all. Unfortunately, because he was rushing on his meal, he began to choke on his food. He looked around for something to help him swallow it down. Then the girl offered him a water canteen, which Naruto quickly grabbed and consumed. Naruto was relieved that the food was down in his stomach.

**GIRL** - You shouldn't eat too fast!

Thanks to the fact that Naruto had food and his natural energy was back, he got up and stretched his arms out.

**NARUTO** - Hey, what's your name?

**GIRL** - My name is Ino.

**NARUTO** - (grabbing Ino's hands and shaking it rapidly) Wow! You actually understand what I'm saying! (laughs) My name is Naruto. By the way, how come you didn't say anything earlier?

**INO** - I didn't know what to say! My friends thought oui were a fiend.

**NARUTO** - "We?"

**INO** - Oh, "oui" actually means "you."

**NARUTO** - Who are you guys?

**INO** - We're the Al Bhed. You didn't notice? Wait a minute, you don't like Al Bhed's, don't you?

**NARUTO** - I have no clue what an Al Bhed is.

**INO** - Where did you come from, Naruto?

**NARUTO** - I'm from Konoha. I'm a chuunin. One of the best ninjas in Konoha!

**INO** - Did someone give you a concussion or something?

**NARUTO** - The ones that hit me so far were you guys.

**INO** - Oh, yeah... But, did anything happen before any of that?

**NARUTO - I told Ino everything about Konoha. I told her what Konoha looked like, the ninjas that lived there, Kyuubi's sudden attack of the village. I even told her about how Kakashi-sensei and I were trapped in this huge light. I just told her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Then I began to think...**

**NARUTO** - I didn't say something wrong, did I, Ino?

**INO** - Were you that close to the Kyuubi?

**NARUTO** - Yeah.

**INO** - That's okay. You'll be fine. They told me that you kind of get lost in the head when you get too close to Kyuubi. You probably just dreaming.

**NARUTO** - You're not saying I'm sick, are you?

**INO** - Only because of the poison from the Kyuubi.

**NARUTO** - Seriously?

**INO** - Yeah, because Konoha doesn't exist anymore. A millennium ago, Kyuubi came by and destroyed it. Jonin exams aren't held there anymore.

**NARUTO** - A thousand years ago? That can't be. I saw it with my own eyes! Kyuubi attacked Konoha right in front of me. There's no way that could've happened a thousand years ago!

Naruto was now confused. How did a thousand years pass by so quickly? There was no way the Kyuubi could attack Konoha and it would be a thousand years later in the future.

**INO** - Hey, Naruto, you said you've participated in the jonin exams, right?

**NARUTO** - Yeah.

**INO** - Maybe you should go to the Village Hidden in the Waves. You might be able to find someone that you're looking for.

**NARUTO** - The Village Hidden in the Waves?

**INO** - I'll take care of everything. I promise, I'll get you there myself. Stay here for a second, okay? I'll tell the others. (running to the hatch and stopping) Oh, one more thing. Whatever you do, don't let anyone know that you're from Konoha. It's a holy land for Yevon, and you might get someone angry. (leaving into the hatch)

**NARUTO - Konoha is a holy place? I thought to myself, "That's not true." When was it ever holy? The Village Hidden in the Waves? Yevon? Kyuubi? At first, I thought the Kyuubi took me maybe one or two days after its attack. Instead, one thousand years into the future. What's going on?**

Naruto didn't know what to think. Out of boredom, he kicked the cargo. Suddenly, out of nowhere, vibrations came from the water, causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Three of the Al Bhed members came out to see what was going on. They looked overboard and realized what was happening.

**AL BHED 1** - Kyuubi!

**AL BHED 2** - Kyuubi ec lusa! (Kyuubi is come!)

**AL BHED 3** - Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic! (Under us! Under us!)

Another vibration rumbled the ship, causing Naruto to lose his balance again. Naruto lose his footing and accidentally fell overboard and into the ocean, where the Kyuubi awaits. Ino and her friends were helpless to aid Naruto, as he was swept away by Kyuubi.

Only his fate knows where he'll end up next...

* * *

**_TBC_**


End file.
